My Girlfriend's Freckles Form Constellations
by Wicked-Space-Witch
Summary: Maggie has never been one to care what people think or say about her. She hears it all the time and just brushes it off as nothing. But every now and then, we all have our breaking points, and she is no exception. That is, till a certain comedian come and tells her just what she needs to ring: LuanxMaggie ONE SHOT #bullying #self-harm assumed #body shaming #death threat


My Girlfriend's Freckles Form Constellations

EDITED: FIXED EMOJIS

 **WARNING: This fic contains some pretty heavy themes, and I would like to warn all readers beforehand, read with caution because I will be hitting some serious topics and I do not want to trigger any readers.**

 **#bullying #self-harm assumed #body shaming #death threat**

A/N:Since Maggie does not have an official last name, I gave her a made-up one for the purpose of this work of fiction. She will be referred as Magdalene "Maggie" Ledridge in this work.

All characters used in this work belong to Chris Savino.

* * *

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-" The alarm was cut off by the hand of the emo tween Magdalene "Maggie" Ledridge. She sat herself up on her bed and ran her hands down her face, trying to wake herself up. "Ugh, another day, where I have to live through out a biased world, run by old white men who do not care about anything but filling up their own pockets and letting the rest of us get screwed over." Maggie ran her fingers through her messy bangs, making small parts. " There is literally nothing to be happy about in this world about. Everything sucks."

"THBPBPTHPT!" The sound of a fart ding from the phone on the nightstand, next to the alarm clock. Ok, maybe there was just one thing that didn't suck...

Maggie faced palmed herself, but with a slight smile." Ugh, that stupidly cute dork…I'm gonna kill her though." Maggie knew that oh so familiar sound, it meant that a certain braces wearing comedian had sent her a text message, and once again taken her phone and messed with the notification noises again. She opened up the message.

Heeey Magpie~ Good morning, just wanted to be the first person to greet when you wake up today and tell you to have an egg-cellent day!

Maggie groaned with a smile on her face.'It's way too early for this' she thought. She typed up her respond and hit sent.

Seriously Loud? An egg pun this early in the morning? And I know you messed with my phone again 😑

Luan response was quick and swift.

I have no idea what you are talking about 😋 And it's never too early for puns love 😘

Maggie felt her face heat up with slight embarrassment but shook it off, because she was supposed to be upset, not giving into the cuteness.

Maggie: Luan I have a that each time you send a message, farts noise are made

Luan: My my I think you should get your flatulence problem looked at by a doctor my dear if it's that bad 😆

Maggie: 😡 Luan…

Luan: IM SORRY DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE THINK OF THE CHILD 😭

Maggie: ...what kid? 😶

Luan: Me... 😗

"Maggie sweetheart! Breakfast is ready!" Ms. Ledridge's voice rang out through the house.

"Alright, Mom! Be down in a sec!" Maggie yelled back as she jumped out of bed, rushing to start getting ready.

Maggie texted back 'Gotta go but we are not done here yet off the hook for now…'

Luan's responded with a 😸 emoji.

Maggie walked herself to her to her vanity set and gave a long hard look at herself. She was wearing an oversize shirt of one of her angsty bands with purple volleyball shorts underneath. Had a case of bedhead and bags under eyes."Oh god...I look like the fricking undead." She sighed heavily before rushing to work.

Maggie her way down to the kitchen wearing her average everyday attire. And took a seat at the dining room's table, where her mother greeted her with a good morning kiss on the top of her head before setting down in front of her a plate which had two slices of bacon, toast with a slice of butter, and on the side, scrambled eggs.

"...Oh, the sweet irony of life is a cruel mistress." Maggie said as she stared down at her breakfast.

" What was that dear?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing mom, don't worry about it. Just thinking out aloud."

was pulling up in front of Royal Woods Middle school, planning to drop off her daughter at school.

"You know mom, you didn't have to drop me off today...I would have been perfectly fine with just walking to school." Maggie said as she did her best to try and hide from view from the passing students.

"I don't get a lot of chances to drop off my only daughter at school Mag-acaroni. Besides it much fast than walking, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, whatever you say, mom, see you later…" Maggie said as she headed out the door. As she started walking, her mom driving off, a couple of girls around her age were having a conversation about Maggie, and she knew for a fact because they were looking directly at her and giggling at what they were saying. Maggie merely shrugged it off and kept walking.'Welcome to Hell, population me.' She thought to herself as she walked past the girls who merely smiled at her as if they weren't talking trash at her while she just glared back. She was in for a long day and she knew it.

The school's hallway wasn't a much different scene than outside, filled with your average middle school students. Maggie navigated herself in the sea of social normies, definitely not trying to draw attention to herself but that never really did stop the whispers of the kids as she walked by, it was all the same noise, every day. She did her best to try and drown them out, she wasn't in the mood today for this garage again. She never really understood what caused them to all turn and stare at her before making her the headliner for their conversations. Or how they had the nerve to do it in front of her as if she couldn't hear what they were saying. She learned a long time ago, that it wasn't worth her time to stop and confront them. Stopping one doesn't make much of a difference when ten more people after them are doing the same thing.

Maggie took her seat minutes before the tardy bell had rung, her day wasn't off to a great start, but she wasn't gonna let that spoil her mood. Today's discussion in her English class was on gothic literature and she was actually pretty excited to hear her teacher's lecture on the genre as it was one of her favorite genres. She had laid both of her arms on the desk, her fingers happily tapping in anticipation for the teacher to get the lesson started. She wore a small smile on her face, but on the inside, she was grinning like a mad man, till her ears picked up on the conversation from a pair of boys who sat behind her. Maggie stopped tapping her fingers and looked down at her covered arms, her hands slipping inside her sleeves, fingers gripping tightly on the arm holes. She took her arms off the desk and wrapped them around her stomach, trying to keep them out of sight. She slid down in her chair, trying her hardest to make herself invisible. She no longer cared to hear the teacher's lecture on gothic literature and spent the rest of the class tuning everything out.

Maggie trudged along to her next class, Physical Education, definitely not one of her favorite classes, but not for your average kids' reasons. Maggie entered the girl's locker after all the other girls in the class had gone in. She kept her face downward, avoiding eye contact with all the other girls, who were already undressing and changing into the sports' wear. Maggie's locker was way in the back, far away from the other girls by choice. When she had reached her locker, she unlocked her locker and took out her clothes. She just as she was about to take off her shirt, she picked up on the conversations of the girls undressing behind her. She had started clenching her fist so hard, she could feel her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She picked up her P.E. clothes and headed towards the bathroom to change in peace.

The P.E. teacher had separated the co-ed class into two groups, the boys, and the girls. Maggie was doing her best to hide in the back of the group of girls, trying to keep away the unwanted attention she always had gotten from the boys in her class. She merely wore the same school issued P.E. uniform that all the other girls had to wear. A simple white t-shirt, red volleyball shorts, and of course, she had pinned up her hair up in a pony tail. The teacher had blown his whistle and yelled out to his class, that they would start off with a warm-up run on the track. Maggie felt her stomach churned as he continued talking, saying that girls would be going first and the boys would be sitting on the bleachers, watching and waiting for their turn.

Maggie lined herself up at the start of the track with the other girls but kept near the back of the group still. The whistle and all the girls took off with a running start, expect Maggie who merely jogged instead.

"Ledridge! Pick up the pace, and keep up with the others or you owe me another lap after the ones you already do!" The teacher yelled out, calling out the emo tween. Maggie squeezed her eyes tightly before taking off as the teacher had ordered. She couldn't hear them, but she knew they were talking about her, she could see them making lewd gestures from the benchers, laughing at her. Maggie knew what they were talking about, it was the same thing the girls talked about in the locker room. It wasn't Maggie's choice, she didn't ask for them, and she didn't care for the way they bounced as she did any type of physical activity. Why couldn't they understand that? She hated the attention she got, from both genders. She could feel her face heat up with embarrassment as she ran past them.

After she had finished up her warm up run, Maggie crossed her arms and held them closely against her chest, telling the teacher some made-up excuse to sit out the rest of class.

Maggie dragged herself to her locker in the school's hallway, her day had been a living hell and she was just glad it was all over now. She opened up her locker and a piece of paper flew down in front of her feet. Maggie raised an eyebrow as she picked up the piece of paper. Maggie's hands violently began to shake as she read the paper, she proceeds to crumble up the paper and shove it in her pocket. Maggie stared at the down as she clenched her fist, trying to calm herself down.

"THBPBPTHPT!" The sound of a text message being received off in Maggie's pocket. Maggie looked at her, it read 'Hey Magpie, I'm free this afternoon, wanna hang out in our special spot?' It was from Luan. Maggie typed out a quick response. ' Yeah, I'll meet you there.'

Maggie sat on one of the swings on the swing set in Ketcham as Luan was giving her a show on her newest material, wanting to get her opinion on her newest jokes. Maggie though wasn't exactly all there at the moment.

"Hey," Luan said once more, as she waved her hand in front of her younger girlfriend. Luan had noticed that her Maggie was being quieter than usual and tried to ask her if she was ok, only to get no response. Maggie snapped back into reality when Luan waved her hand in front of her.

"I'm sorry, you were saying something Loud?" Maggie said as she brought herself back into reality. She was trying really hard to not let Luan know what had happened to her, it was her problem, and she didn't need to bring in Luan.

"I said 'Are you ok?' you aren't exactly acting like yourself Magpie, did something happen today?" Luan had a concerned look on her face as she placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie gave a forced a smile to her, 'she doesn't need to know', she thought to herself. "It's nothing, I'm just a little tired that's all." 'It's not her problem, you don't have to drag her down to your level.'

"You're lying to me," Luan stated with a straight face as she looked her girlfriend directly in the eyes. "I notice you were being funny, and not in a good way when you got here, I just chose not to mention it." Luan's hand gently rubbed Maggie's shoulder. " You didn't bring up this morning conversation, and you haven't made a single sarcastic comment about my newest material. That's not normal for you…"

Maggie snapped at her. "I said I was just tired ok!" Maggie stood up and pushed away Luan's hand, but by doing so, the note that she had received in her locker fell out.

Luan and Maggie looked at each other, then crumpled piece paper before they both dived bombed for it. Luan had gotten to it first.

"Luan it's just a stupid piece of paper, give it back!" Maggie yelled as she tried to steal back the paper before the older had a chance to read it. Luan was only a few inches taller than the emo tween, but she was a sister to ten kids in her family and was no stranger to keep away.

"If it was just a stupid piece of paper, you wouldn't mind if I looked then!" Luan yelled back as she kept the paper just out of reach. "This is what's making you upset right? Then let me see so I can help you!" Luan kept the younger girl away with one arm as she crumpled the paper. Luan's heart broken on slight as she saw what was written on the paper itself. Maggie felt her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach.

'Just kill yourself you emo freak' was written in pen on the paper. Luan stopped pushing away Maggie as she merely stared at the paper. Maggie snagged back the paper from Luan.

"I-i-it's n-n-nothing real-" Maggie had started to say as an excused before she was cut off by Luan.

"Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?" Luan didn't turn to look at the younger, as her fist was physically shaking.

Maggie merely stared back at her as she tried to come up with a reason but the words just got in her throat. The words of everyone she encountered throughout the day started replaying through her head.

'"Hey look who it is, that little freak. There is no way that is her real mother, I mean look at them. She has to be adopted. I bet her birth parents took one look at her and abandoned as fast as they could. Oh shhh, she is coming this way."

" Oh look here comes Frankenstein. Hey isn't it a little too early for Halloween."

" Ugh look at the weirdo in front of us. I've never seen her without sleeves on. I bet she is a cutter. Eww, that's so gross."

"Ugh look at little miss spooky over there. I bet she thinks she is soo much better than us just because she has a huge chest. I bet she stuffs her bra too. She must love all the attention she gets."

"Haha look at the boobs on that one. I like the way that they move when she runs. I bet she doesn't even wear a bra. Hahaha."'

Maggie tried looking at Luan who merely looked at her with a face with sadness. " It's nothing really, just people's stupid opinion, it honestly doesn't faze me.." Maggie answered back as she felt the words get caught in her throat and her eyes began to burn for something. She couldn't tell but she had started crying, causing her eyeliner to run, and burn her eyes.

Luan hugged Maggie, holding her nice and tightly as she had also begun to cry a little too. Maggie at first didn't know how to respond, but just cried as Luan held her. She had cried like this in such a long time, it physically hurt. Luan rubbed her back gently as tried to comfort her girlfriend.

A/N: My editor wanted me to leave it off here, be thankful I'm not a dick like her

Luan sat down with her back against a tree, as Maggie straddle her, placing her head in the crook of Luan's neck. Luan was holding her, rubbing her back, as Maggie hiccuped. They had been sitting in that position for the last fifteen minutes. Ten minutes were of Maggie crying her heart out, and the last five were of her trying to calm down, with a few hiccups as she tried to catch her breath.

" Are we ready to talk about it now Magpie?" Luan asked as she looked down at her. "Or do we need another minute?" Luan was talking to her in a calm, reassuring voice.

Maggie swallowed hard as she started to sit up in Luan's lap.'You gotta talk to her about sooner or later.' Maggie thought to herself. " Y-y-yeah I'm ready."

"How long has this been going on?" Luan asked, with some slight hurt in her voice, some for Maggie and then some for that fact that Maggie had been keeping it to herself for so long. And that she felt like she couldn't even come to her own girlfriend and talk to her about.

"Depends on what you mean Loud…" Maggie gave a small light hearted smile, her normal smartass-ness was showing but not for the best of reasons. "People have bullied me in so many different ways that I wouldn't even know where to start. It started off with how I look and how my mom looks. And then when I started dressing the way I do… people made it their top priority to let me know that it wasn't Halloween yet." Luan's hands had moved from rubbing Maggie's back to gently rubbing her wrist. "Oh but their favorite thing to make comments about is how I always wear shirts with sleeves because I'm supposedly covering my "gross" self-harm scars…" Maggie couldn't help but smiled in pain as she said that. She and Luan knew, that she was no cutter, but the fact they assumed that she was and their only thought to it was that she was just a disgusting person for doing that just made her stomach churched in disgust.

Luan gently squeezed Maggie's wrist in response to that. "Those idiots don't even understand…" Luan took one of her wrists, brought it up to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

Maggie blushed slightly and let out a small giggle at the gestured. "Oh but I think the best thing though, is when you are the only seventh grader at Royal Woods Middle school who hit puberty little too fast causing all the other girls to call you out on it and all the boys to notice in ways that I don't care for…" Maggie said with some slight venom in her voice. Luan tensed up slightly, due to that last comment, and Maggie could tell that the older girl wasn't as thrilled about that as she was, especially as her girlfriend.

"And how long has this been going on…"Luan asked as she pulled out the piece of paper that started this all. Maggie looked towards the ground as she couldn't bear to meet Luan's eye.

"A few weeks now… at first, they started off as small harmless teases, simply name calling, but it slowly started to progress into that." Maggie felt her eyes start to sting again.

Luan forced Maggie to looked to her directly in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I've could have said something to those creeps and gave them a good piece of my mind." Luan's voice slightly rose with anger, but it wasn't directed at Maggie.

"And how exactly I'm supposed to do that Luan?" Maggie asked with venom in her voice. "It's not exactly something that you casually talk about." Maggie shifted herself to face Luan. "And getting your eighth grader girlfriend to come fight your battles isn't exactly something that's you well like."

"You don't have to be alone, I've could have been there and help you. No matter what, you are my girlfriend Magdalene, and a good girlfriend doesn't let her girlfriend go around carrying this kind of garbage all by themselves!" Luan raised her voice slightly as she was visually upset that Maggie didn't want her to help.

"Well, how I am supposed to know huh! I've never had anyone before anyhow to ask for help, you can't expect me to know how to ask Luan!" Maggie yelled back as tears started to fall again.

"Well, you have me now!" Luan shouted back at her, as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "I am always going to be here for you." Luan pulled Maggie back into a tight hug. Maggie at first didn't know how to respond but then proceed to hug back. She never knew what it was like to truly have someone in her life that care for her and would be willing to do anything for her. She was so gratefully that she had Luan, she just didn't know what she could be asked for without seeming like a needy lowlife.

"You are an amazing person, Magdalene, from your name, to the way you look, your personality, to basically everything," Luan stated as she felt the tears beginning to fall. "Everyday I wake up amazed that someone like you, likes a huge dork like me. Even when I mess up or mess around, and you jokingly threaten to leave me, I get really scared of losing you even though I know you're joking. So finding out that there was someone out there, making your life a living hell and I could have been there, right there next to you, and I've been doing nothing makes me sick to my stomach." Luan squeezed her eyes tightly. "You're just so amazing and pretty, to see you hurting like this, hurts me too. Honestly, you're so amazing, that your freckles form constellations and I get to be in the presence of a living, breath, galaxy."

Maggie felt her face heat up with embarrassment and she couldn't help but laugh at Luan's response. Luan was the luckiest person in the world? No. She was the luckiest person, she was dating this huge dummy who manages to annoy and make her laugh at the same time. "Shut up you big old dummy…" Maggie went to wipe away her tears but felt Luan's warm hands beat her to it.

Luan merely laughed her cute laugh as Maggie merely smiled at the older girl before leaning up and giving her a small kiss on her lips. Luan happily kissed her back.

When Maggie broke away, she merely smirked up at her girlfriend. "How come every time I kiss you, your lips always taste like coconut cream pies?"

Luan merely laughed. "I don't know, why don't ya tell me when I kiss you, your lips taste like raspberries."

"Oh really? My lips taste like raspberries, I don't believe you." Maggie said as she wrapped her arms around Luan's neck. 'I think we need to test the theory again..."

Luan smiled back before kissing her once more. "Gladly, my dear."

The young couple stayed out much longer than they had originally meant to, but for good reasons. Maggie had decided after their small make-up make-out session in the park, to treat to her girlfriend to dinner at Burping Burgers, granted she hated the fast food joint for her silly capitalism is evil and killing the world reasons, Luan had definitely earned enough brownie points that day for that treat. Granted, the girls had gotten themselves kicked out of the fast food joint for starting a food fight among themselves.

Luan was currently walking Maggie back home, holding her hand tightly, telling her through cheesy puns how much she adored her girlfriend. While Maggie merely rolled her eyes and gently shoved or punched her in the arm for them. When they had reached Maggie's house, Luan helped Maggie slipped into her backyard, for they were way out past Maggie's curfew and Maggie wasn't exactly in the mood to get grounded for a month or so.

"Hey Luan, thank you for today...I really need to hear that." Maggie told Luan before she sneaked back into her room.

"No problem, Bob. That's what girlfriends do for each other." Luan smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow ok? "Maggie nodded back in response.

Maggie had walked herself to school today, as her mom had to go into work early. Maggie had spent last night mentally preparing herself for another day in Hell, but this time she knew, she knew she wasn't alone.

"Hey Magpie!" Luan shouted as she noticed her younger girlfriend making her way to the front of the school.

"Loud what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the eighth grader side of the school?" Maggie asked as her girlfriend hug tackled her as she pulled up in front of the school.

"Yeah, but I decided that I'm gonna spend every minute humanly possible with you from now on. Gotta show off my amazing girlfriend to the school somehow. Did you ya hear, my girlfriend is so amazingly beautiful, her freckles form constellations." Luan merely laughed as she said that.

Maggie smiled at the older girl, with some slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I think I've heard you mention that before you dork." Maggie lean up and gently kissed Luan cheek before the pair began to head inside, holding hands.

'Welcome to Hell, population me and my awesome girlfriend' Maggie thought to herself as they walked through the school's door.

* * *

I'm not gonna lie, this was a hard thing for me to write about and I hope you all liked it. The honest bottom line theme I want people to get from this is, don't be a dick. Honestly, that is it, you don't know someone's life based on their looks or actions, and it by no means gives you any right to make assumptions or judge them for it. Whether you know these things about them or not. And please, remember you are not alone, there is always someone you can turn to, whether they be a partner or a friend, you don't have to deal with it all by yourself.

Please leave a review and tell what you thought about the story.


End file.
